tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
XxSolarEclipsexX as "Lindsay" (Camp Drama)
17:16 MabelPinkiePieSt ~MabelPink@27.96.216.252 has joined #plowed 17:16 <@Bigez> And then I said "scrum-diddily-umptious". 17:16 <@TDIFan13> ... 17:16 <@TDIFan13> Wh... what...? 17:16 <@TDIFan13> You weren't... 17:16 <@TDIFan13> Even telling a story... 17:16 Genius. 17:16 <@Bigez> :| 17:16 <@Bigez> Where am I? 17:16 <@TDIFan13> -_-' 17:16 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Mabel. Thanks for re-auditioning. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. c: 17:17 Ok, I am MabelPinkiePieStyle, and I am re-auditioning as Lindsay. 17:17 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you three character questions. 17:17 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 17:17 <@Bigez> WRONG. 17:17 <@TDIFan13> SHUT UP. 17:17 I'm not sure, possibly not. 17:17 <@TDIFan13> kk 17:17 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 17:17 THIS IS THE REASON WHY I HAVE TRUST ISSUES. 17:18 She will still remain dumb and klutzy, but will have a few moments where she actually does things smartly. 17:18 <@TDIFan13> omg okay 17:18 <@TDIFan13> that's goo 17:18 <@TDIFan13> that's good* 17:18 <@TDIFan13> I like that 17:18 Smartly is a word, right? 17:18 <@TDIFan13> um 17:18 <@TDIFan13> we can pretend. 17:18 Good. 17:18 <@TDIFan13> you're a good Lindsay already ;) 17:18 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 17:18 <@Bigez> Haha, interesting! Tell me more about quantum physics. 17:19 Bigez stahp >:U 17:19 <@TDIFan13> yeah Bigez 17:19 <@Bigez> :( 17:19 <@TDIFan13> you're ruining this girl's life 17:19 <@Bigez> I just wanna be involved in your friendship. 17:19 <@Bigez> :'( 17:19 what girl 17:19 <@TDIFan13> wait 17:19 <@TDIFan13> you're aboy 17:19 <@TDIFan13> oh 17:19 <@TDIFan13> this is awkward 17:19 #YOLO 17:19 Ok, let's just move on. 17:20 <@TDIFan13> kk 17:20 <@TDIFan13> question C 17:20 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 17:20 Answering your question, maybe main protagonist, or whatever the word is for 'almost-main'. 17:20 <@TDIFan13> okay 17:20 <@Bigez> It 17:21 <@Bigez> It's okay.* 17:21 <@TDIFan13> ... 17:21 <@TDIFan13> what 17:21 <@Bigez> We get confused on Ryan's gender too. 17:21 <@TDIFan13> -______________- 17:21 <@Bigez> Nobody really is sure what he/she/it is. 17:21 <@Bigez> *Nobody's 17:21 <@TDIFan13> OKAY THANKS 17:21 <@TDIFan13> As this is a re-audition, an audition tape and opening confessional is not necessary. If you have one typed up anyway please link it to us. If not, we will start the scene. 17:21 I have not. We shall start le scene. 17:21 <@TDIFan13> kk 17:21 <@TDIFan13> who would you be most comfortable playing with 17:21 <@TDIFan13> like as a scene partner 17:22 hmmm 17:22 <@TDIFan13> like the character 17:22 Heather. (; 17:22 <@TDIFan13> kk 17:22 <@TDIFan13> your character is Heather 17:22 <@TDIFan13> you may begin c: 17:22 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Heather13 17:22 MabelPinkiePieSt has changed nick to Lindsay42 17:22 Hi Hannah. :) 17:23 <+Heather13> ... *sigh* 17:23 <+Heather13> It's HEATHER. 17:23 Oh, my bad. I'm sorry. 17:23 <+Heather13> No problem, Lindsay. 17:23 <+Heather13> We all make mistakes. 17:23 <+Heather13> We have to learn to live with them. 17:23 <+Heather13> We ARE teammates, after all. c: 17:23 Anyway, don't you think this nail polish is like, fab? When I win, we can like, totally go to Paris! 17:23 Yay :D 17:23 <+Heather13> :o 17:23 <+Heather13> Oh, my gosh. 17:23 <+Heather13> It totally is. :D 17:24 <+Heather13> So, Lindsay. 17:24 <+Heather13> I had a question for you. 17:24 What is it? 17:24 <+Heather13> You know how, just a few seconds ago, I was talking about "mistakes"? 17:24 <+Heather13> Well... 17:24 <+Heather13> I think Chris might've made a big one when he put Gwen on our team. D: 17:24 <+Heather13> She's totally uncooperative, don't you agree? 17:24 I know right? She's so gothic! 17:24 And her hair? Don't even get me started. She really needs a tan. 17:24 <+Heather13> Definitely. 17:25 <+Heather13> Our team needs to be pretty. 17:25 <+Heather13> I'm sorry, but it's true. 17:25 So, wanna borrow my nail polish? :) *opens the cap, but accidentally spills it on her* 17:25 Whoopsies. 17:25 <+Heather13> ... 17:25 * Heather13 twitches. 17:25 Bigez has changed nick to Izzy1 17:25 <@Izzy1> HEY GUYS. 17:25 <+Heather13> It's... no... problem. :D 17:25 <+Heather13> IZZY? -_-' 17:25 (what are you doing Bigez?) 17:25 <@Izzy1> I was just wondering. 17:26 <@Izzy1> Any of you got some honey? 17:26 <@Izzy1> I'm trying to lure the bees in. 17:26 <@Izzy1> ;) 17:26 Yeah, it's in my purse! This guy on the Internet said that if you shave with honey, you'll have like, the smoothest skin! 17:26 <+Heather13> ... *eyeroll* 17:26 <+Heather13> Lindsay. 17:26 You should definitely try it Heather. 17:26 Yeah? 17:27 <+Heather13> I thought it was evident that we're not supposed to talk to people from the OPPOSITE TEAM. 17:27 <@Izzy1> Are you guys whispering? 17:27 I'm sorry, I must've forgotten. D: 17:27 <@Izzy1> I heard my mom whispering to my dad about my grandpop one night. 17:27 <@Izzy1> Then we never saw my grandpop again. 17:27 <+Heather13> :| 17:27 <@Izzy1> :| 17:27 ... Okay... 17:27 <+Heather13> Uhhh, right. 17:28 <+Heather13> Anyway, on a less psychotic note... 17:28 <+Heather13> We should vote off Gwen tonight, Linds. 17:28 brb in five minutes, I need to take my medicine. -.- soz. 17:28 <+Heather13> In fact, we should vote together every day from now on. c: 17:28 <+Heather13> (np) 17:28 <+Heather13> (we can just end the scene, you were great :D) 17:28 <@TDIFan13> kk 17:28 <@TDIFan13> well 17:28 <@TDIFan13> that was good@! 17:28 <@TDIFan13> !* 17:28 <@TDIFan13> !!^9o7 17:28 <@TDIFan13> !(* 17:28 <@TDIFan13> !* 17:28 <@TDIFan13> :| 17:28 TDIFan13 ~TDIFan13@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has left #plowed [] Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions